Ayer
by Tenshou Getsuga
Summary: Su cuerpo se relajó girando un poco más apoyando una mano sobre el futón dejado caer la sabana por completo.  -¿Como si hubiera sido ayer cuando no sabias que existía? —Respondió ella, sigilosamente divertida. -Sí.-respondió él sonriente—. Como si apenas ayer aun pesaba que eras una chica rara y oscura que me animaba en los momentos de mayor flaqueza de mi vida.-


_**Ayer.**_

_**{one-short}**_

* * *

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos adormilados casi sin querer hacerlo, se percató de que Naruto ya estaba despierto. Sintió que sus brazos aún la abrazaban con fuerza, pero a la vez con suma delicadez contra su pecho desnudo mientras jugaba con uno de sus largos mechones azules enredándolo y desenredándolo una y otras en su dedo inicie. Observo como su mirada azul estaba perdida en algún punto del techo mientras sonreía con una tranquilidad que la hizo sentir feliz.

Ella permaneció mirándolo sin saber determinar durante cuánto tiempo lo hizo, lo único que Hinata atinó fue a sonreír tranquila , con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas , su pecho lleno de una calidez casi inexplicablemente de felicidad...con su estómago inquieto lleno de sensaciones hermosas.

Oteo con escrutinio cada una de las facciones de Naruto una a una preguntándose en que estaría pensado él en esos momentos , o bien, cuanto tiempo llevaría despierto.

Repaso sus ojos, la forma de su nariz, aquellas marcas tan características suyas que lo hacían único e irreemplazable. Se perdió en sus propios pensamiento , repasando sus momentos juntos así como aquellos en los que sus destinos aun no se unían como lo estaban ahora.

Su infancia y la suya...tan diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidas...

No. La de él había sido mucho más difícil que la suya. No podía ni comprarlo.

 _Uzumaki Naruto...su Naruto-kun...su Naruto...suyo...por fin._

Fijo su vista en sus ojos, aquellos pozos azules tan llenos de vida...los analizo más aún si podía concluyendo que: _Naruto todo lo mantiene bajo control con ese rostro tan singular capaz de hacer cambiar al mundo entero: el gesto, la curiosidad, la bruma de misterio con aquellos ojos azules que lo vuelve borroso hacia su perlada mirada pero al mismo tiempo tangible, cercano , único y encantado. El carisma, la humildad , la perseverancia, el esfuerzo , el encanto de alguien que ha nacido para la grandeza...preguntándose ella misma qué pensamientos lo hipnotizarían así._

 _¿Sería ella?_

 _¿Estaría pensando solo en ella ese instante justamente como lo estaba haciendo su persona?_

 _¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan egoísta?_

 _Sin duda alguna estaba perdidamente enamorada._

 _Él suspiró, e inmediatamente, bajó la mirada hacia ella cuando Hinata exhalo con suavidad ante sus pensares._

Un segundo.

Fue en un segundo lo que la hizo tomar conciencia de la situación , sorprendiéndose a sí misma de su reacción.

—Buenos días….-Susurro Hinata calmada pero a la vez con un deje de nerviosísimo.

—¡Oh! ¿Estabas despierta?.- preguntó Naruto ruborizándose ante su visión. Aquellos bellos ojos violáceos lo miraban con amor junto aquel ligero sonrojo caminando de la mano de sus recuerdos de _ayer_ por la noche.

 _Su primera noche como marido y mujer._

Hinata no respondió, no se esperaba esa pregunta y mucho menos que los recuerdos de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior llegaran de aquella forma tan apabullante. Naruto tampoco se pronunció ni dijo nada más tras su atropellada pregunta.

Ahora mismo se sentía extraño. Ambos lo sentía, pero a la vez no.

Era una situación completamente desconocida, un tanto incómoda e incluso vergonzosa.

No, no así ,no era.

No se sentía muy incómoda, en realidad todo lo contrario pero...era extraño estar así.

¿Qué se supone que debían de decir?

¿Cómo deberían saludarse?

¿Qué tenían que hacer?

Ella no había deshecho el abrazo sino que se apegó más a él sin llegar a explicarse por que lo hacía a pesar de su timidez. Tampoco quería hacerlo , pero sentía que no podrían quedarse así toda la mañana abrazándolo sin más, seguramente no aguantaría tanta cercanía y mucho menos con los recuerdos latentes de sus besos sobre cada parte su cuerpo, su piel blanca contra la suya bronceada, sus manos grandes acariciandola y apretado en lugares tan íntimos así como sus largos dedos curiosos habían jugando en su interior.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vergüenza reaccionando según su carácter.

Hinata se separó de Naruto de una forma un tanto brusca incorporándose de golpe y al hacerlo, la sábana que los cubría se deslizó de su pecho, dejando al descubierto sus senos. Velozmente ella se volvió a cubrir casi sin éxito su totalidad encogiéndose de hombro incapaz de mirar a Naruto cada vez más sonrojada, buscó con vista rápida sus prendas por la habitación, hallándolas esparcidas muy lejos del futón en el que se encontraban.

Reparo en seco que ella no iba a levantarse, no se atrevía, no podía. Estaba desnuda, y lo único a su alcance para cubrirse y salir casi corriendo como una cobarde para después recriminarse su comportamiento era esa sábana, que al tomarla haría que Naruto quedara totalmente expuesto. Desnudo ante ella con aquel cuerpo tan bien formado.

Sin duda alguna , no, no iba a levantarse.

Su rostro se incendió en un rubor sofocante haciéndola casi respirar agitada, tan agitada como lo estaba ayer mientras Naruto se movía con brío encima de suyo entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo...

 _"-Ya no soy una niña...-"_ Se dijo a si misma cerrando los ojos rememorándolo todo desde principio a fin.- _"Anoche te convertiste en una mujer Hinata,en su mujer...en la mujer de Naruto...como tantas veces lo habías soñado. ¡Compórtate como tal! .-_ " Se animó riñó.

Y no obstante, su infantil vergüenza y pudor se negaban a abandonarla.

 _"-¿Por qué?._ -"Gimió con frustración. _"-¿Por qué no puedo ser un poco más atrevida? .-"_

¿Qué haría?

La incertidumbre le provocó ganas de llorar, y no podía llorar , no ahora. Permaneció sentada en el futón, sin osar voltear la mirada hacia Naruto incapaz de luchar con su odiado pudor en ese momento.

 _"- ¿Por qué no puedes ser más valiente Hinata?"_ .- Volvió a recriminarse apretando aún más la sabana en su puño.

Para Naruto la situación no era menos embarazosa que para ella. Sin saber cómo proceder actuó por impulso y de igual modo, se incorporó para sentarse sobre el futón.

Busco con su mirada su ropa hallándola tan lejos como la de Hinata. Y, por supuesto, ni loco , no ahora, tal vez más adelante , él ahora mismo no pensaba pasearse desnudo por la habitación ante los ojos de ella solo para coger sus calzoncillos que se hallaban enredados entre las presas intimas de Hinata.

Sintió echar humo por sus orejas al recordar como con ansias se las había casi arrancado.

¿Qué le pasaba?

¡Cielos! No tenía que hacerla mirado.

Volvió su vista a Hinata encontrándose con sus senos expuestos de forma sugerente. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando una corriente eléctrica se inició en el latir rápido de su corazón, pasando por encoger su estómago para terminar en un cosquilleo de excitación hacia su miembro que despertó al instante al ver aquellas marcas rojas, casi moradas en el pecho expuesto de ella.

¿Eso lo había hecho él?

 _"-Sí.-"_ Se contesto tragando saliva al recordar como se había perdido entre la suavidad y la vez dureza de sus pechos. No le había dado tregua a sus pezones que sintió deliciosos y por los que había anhelado día a día.

 _Entonces..._

 _¿Sería por eso que Hinata había reaccionado así?_

 _¿Estaba molesta Hinata por eso?_

 _¿Por haberle hecho esas marcas?_

 _¿Se sentía mal?_

 _¿Le había hecho mucho daño?_

 _¿Cómo se supone que debería actuar?_

 _Quizás estaba arrepentida._

 _No entendía nada._

Naruto fue asaltado por un miedo culposo al recordar como anoche mientras la hacia suya con todo el amor ansioso que podía expresar ella gimió de dolor mientras el lo hacia de placer.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó en un hilo de voz nervioso. Hinata, por su parte sólo asintió, sin voltear.

-Na...Naruto-Kun, puedo...veras...yo quería saber...¿En...en qué pensabas cuando mirabas al techo?.-preguntó ella, con la voz algo quebrada casi sin fuerzas.

Naruto no se esperaba esa pregunta. Sin saber que decir por miedo a que lo tomara por un pervertido o algo peor no respondió al instante, sino que meditó la contestación, aunque al final, suspiró, y no pudo más que responder la verdad:

-Hinata-chan...yo...yo creo que estoy algo asustado…-

-¿Asustado? .-Hinata sorprendida lo volteó a ver. A lo mejor...¿Se había arrepentido de casarse con ella? ¿Acaso lo de anoche no le gusto? ¿Tan mal lo había hecho? El miedo la asaltó.

- _Todo me parece muy confuso...aunque me siento feliz pero a la vez tengo miedo...-_ comenzó a decir.- _Hace años yo no tenía a nadie, y ahora te tengo a ti solo para mí. Yo estaba en envuelto en soledad, en repudio ante cada uno de los habitantes de konoha, sentía el desprecio, la rabia , el odio por lo que sucedió con Kurama...siento como si hubiera sido ayer. Como si apenas ayer...yo fuese ese niño que...-_ Trago saliva.- _Que buscaba atención, algo de cariño y aceptación de los demás...ruidoso, escandaloso...siempre metiendo la pata y arruinándolo todo...-_ Cerro sus ojeo con fuerza antes de proseguir reprimiendo así las lagrimas que quemaban sus pestañas _.-Es...es como si todo esto fuese un jutsu o un sueño...-_ se llevó la mano a su frente .- _Y te confieso que tengo miedo de que en cualquier momento despierte otra vez , solo , triste en mi habitación sobre la cama rodeado de oscuridad y de cartones vacíos de ramen que me atormentan recordándome que no tengo a nadie quien me espere en casa con un plato de comida recién hecho dándome la bienvenida...que todos los momentos que he pasado contigo , que debo decirte han sido los más felices de mi vida , se desvanecieran ante mí ...y eso me aterra...por que sé que en algún momento puedo arruinarlo todo y no quiero , me niego a pasar por un estado tan depresivo otra vez.._.-Resopló quitándose así la tensión del momento.

Hinata lo observó entrecerrando los ojos con tanto amor que su pudor y vergüenza fueron totalmente desterrados recordándole que él, Uzumaki Naruto, su esposo , el amor de su vida la necesitaba a ella, necesitaba amor. Y ella tenía de sobra para darle.

Él nunca más iba a estar solo.

Él tenía miedo más incluso que ella misma.

Ella haría todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz. Por complacerlo , por enseñarle y aprender juntos todo lo que sea para conseguir la felicidad que tanto merecía Su Naruto.

Y ella pensando en tonterías.

Su cuerpo se relajó girando un poco más apoyando una mano sobre el futón dejado por caer la sabana por completo.

- _¿Como si hubiera sido **ayer** cuando no sabias que existía?_ —Respondió ella, sigilosamente divertida.

- _Sí._ -respondió él sonriente—. _Como si apenas **ayer** aun pesaba que eras una chica rara y oscura que me animaba en los momentos de mayor flaqueza de mi vida_.-

- _Como si justo **ayer** yo hubiese tejido una bufanda para aquel niño al que me prohibían acerarme para agradecerle el que me salvará...no una, sino varias veces...-_ Pronunció sonrosada. _\- Y...-_ Hizo una pausa corta, para reflexionar sus palabras, y sin mirar a Naruto dijo.- _Como si hubiese sido **ayer** las veces que me salvaste sin ser consciente...cuando mirabas a otra obviando mi existencia, sin mirar atrás , con tu vista siempre hacia delante afrontando tus miedos, superando obstáculos...y yo...-_

Se le encogió el corazón al oírla. Su tono de voz no era de reproche, sino más bien tenía un tono nostálgico con un deje de recriminación a ella misma.

\- _Hinata-Chan escúchame yo era.._.-

- _Un despistado...-_ Completo su frase acariciando su mejilla .- _No te preocupes, eso ya fue...aunque te confieso que ...muchas veces pensé que nunca me verías con otros ojos...y eso...-_ Posó su dedo índice en los labios de él quien parecía frustrado ante sus palabras queriendo pedir disculpas por no haberla visto antes.- _Aunque creo ...y entiendo lo que sientes Naruto-kun. A mí también me da un poco de miedo saber lo que nos espera ahora que por fin que estamos casados, después de años...ya sabes.-_ Sonrió.-

Naruto notó cómo Hinata hablaba con un nudo en la garganta aunque con valentía. Se conmovió aún más si podía.

Era perfecta para él.

¿Cómo era posible que ella , Hinata, lo tuviese tan enamorado que no quería alejarla ni un centímetro de él?

 _Quería besarla a cada momento._

 _Quería tocarla a cada rato._

 _Quería cuidarla siempre._

 _Quería hacerla sonreír todos los días._

 _Quería abrazarla y no soltarla._

 _La quería solo a ella, la ama solo a ella más que a sí mismo._

Si bien ahora era su esposa, su familia, su mujer, la madre de sus futuros hijos no dejaba de ser la insegura y tímida chica de siempre. Aunque, debía de reconocer que su timidez había disminuido gradualmente con él.

Pero sabia de sobra que eso desaparecería con los años, todo era cuestión de confianza. Y él le daría todo su confianza. Bueno, de hecho ya la tenía.

Lo sabía, lo intuía , él se sentía igual. El nerviosismo de ella y el suyo no se limitaba a las circunstancias de esa mañana tras la _Luna de Miel_ , sino a todo lo que vendría después en su nueva vida de recién casados. Pero sin duda alguna él, Uzumaki Naruto, haría el mejor esfuerzo para ser el mejor padre y esposo que pudiera haber. Aunque tuviese que leer mil libros, él lo conseguiría.

Había algo cierto en todo los años que se conocían, si bien se daba golpes él mismo por desear a otra mujer que nada tenía que ver con lo que él buscaba, confundiendo sentimientos , porque no sabía en sí cual era el verdadero amor , descubrió con horror que dolía más que un paliza y se quedaba corto, por que dolía aún más. casi que prefería una paliza antes de volver a pasar por ello.

Hinata lo había dejado hecho polvo, en la mierda, era como si le hubiese arrancado el corazón de cuajo cuando él le dijo que la amaba y ella tan elegantemente cruel se había ido con Toneri, esa serpiente albina , diciéndole adiós.

Que terrible dolor sintió en ese momento y posterior cuando cayó en depresión y como siempre...ahí estaban sus amigos para sacarlo del lado oscuro.

¡Maldita sea! Le debía un favor inmenso a Shikamaru, Sai y a Sakura. Sobre todo a esta última que le había hecho abrir los ojos así como, entender sus sentimientos y emociones.

Se sentía avergonzado, el idiota más grande cuando Sakura le había dicho que ahora si sabia lo que era amar, decir _"Te amo"_ de verdad a una persona , no como él hacía en su niñez con ella.

Tenso su mandíbula, apretó sus labios, agarro la sabana con fuerza cerrando los ojos de tan solo recordar lo atolondrado que era. ¡Dios! Hinata se debió de sentir fatal...aun así...no podía ir marcha atrás.

Y por eso seguró a si mismo cuando empezaron a salir que Aún así si ella alguna vez estaba en peligro estaba dispuesto a socorrerla como ella había hecho con él . La protegería de todo, desde un monstruoso enemigo, hasta en su inquietud del futuro incierto que les deparaba. Una cosa era inalterable ,él, jamás, se separaría de ella.

Dios...la ama demasiado...tanto que estaría dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa por verla siempre feliz.

La miro a los ojos y sonrió de forma genuina.

 _-Hinata...-_ musitó tomándola de la mano entrelazando sus dedos. Estaba pensando en decirle algo para animarla, para hacerla reír, para relajarla, decirle cuanto la amaba cuando de pronto ella se volvió rápidamente hacia él para embestirlo en un abrazo fuerte que le quito la respiración.

- _Naruto , te amo, te amo.._.-sollozó, escondiéndose en el cuello del él dejando caer la sabana por completo quedado más abajo de sus cinturas ,sintiendo el calor, la suavidad...el embriágate olor de su piel blanca que parecía brillar con la luz que entraba por aquella ventana de su habitación.

La fuerza del repentino abrazo lo había hecho quedar nuevamente acostado en la futón, con Hinata encima suyo. Naruto se sentió ofuscado y con el rostro encendido con el roce de los pezones erectos de Hinata sobre su pecho así como su miembro se alzaba rozando su intimidad sobre la fina sabana. Cerros sus ojos complacido con el roce. Sin embargo,ella no tardó en reconocer lo atrevida que resultaba esa posición con Naruto al sentir aquella dureza caliente en su vientre apoyando rápidamente ambas manos a cada lado del futón sonrojada.

- _Lo...lo siento...me deje llevar..._ -Intento levantarse pero Naruto la detuvo besado sus labios con parsimonia hasta convertirlo en un beso voraz, hambriento posando una mano en la nuca de Hinata enredando sus dedos en ese maravillo pelo y la otra en su baja espalda.

-Y _o también te amo demasiado Hinata. Y te juro que te compensaré todos esos años en los que te hice sentir mal diciendo que amaba a Sakura-chan.-_ Concluyó susurrando con vergüenza ante lo ultimo dicho.- ** _Tú Uzumaki Hinata, eres y serás siempre mi primer amor.-_**

No más palabras, sin más explicaciones.

¿Para qué más?

Ambos rieron levemente en el beso despidiéndose de las inseguridades ,del pudor ,de la vergüenza dando la bienvenida a la confianza , complicidad de su verdadero amor. Así como, la valentía de afrontar juntos la nueva vida de su unión.

Volvieron a besarse dejándose se llevar por lo que sentían hasta que ella cortó el beso de forma abrupta para levantarse con rapidez ante el asombro y sonrojo de Naruto quien oteo excitado la desnudez de su Hinata-Chan.

Que curvas...que piernas...que trasero...que espalda tan fina y elegante...que hermosa cascada azul caía por esta. Observo relamiéndose los labios, sintiendo su cuerpo ardiendo al ver como ella se ponía de puntillas cerrando aquel ventanal impidiendo entrar la luz del sol , oscureciendo la habitación dándole un toque intimo y hermoso con esos pequeño rayos que se filtraban por algunas aperturas de la perciana.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, respiro con profundidad para después soltar el aire despacio relajándose así todo lo que podía. La vergüenza aun no la abandonan aun así, la desnudez se había olvidado, el pudor estaba intentado extinguirlo.

Se dijo que solo había espacio en la habitación para el consuelo de su triunfal amor correspondido. Tras años...no iba a impedir que nada, absolutamente nada ni nadie le quitaran a Naruto.

Se dio la vuelta observando como Naruto respiraba agitado, sonrojado y con...una erección que sobresalía notablemente formando una pequeña tienda de campaña con escasa sabana que lo cubría.

 _-Hinata..._ -Susurro él con voz profunda , igual que anoche.- _Ven...ven a mí..._ -Naruto le extendió la mano mientras ella la tomaba sentándose a horcajadas encima suyo.

Sentado sobre la cama , el rubio acaricio su rostro llevando esa larga melena hacia atrás y colocando su otra mano en su espalda mientras la besaba con profundidad. Hinata por su parte, lo abrazo por el cuello acariciando sus cortos cabellos rubios para poco después descender a sus hombros y ancha espalda.

 _-Hinata-Chan...mi -Hinata-Chan.-_ Suspiro sofocado.- _Quiero hacerlo...quiero hacerte muchas cosas pero...-_ descendió besando su cuello.- _No quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido...-_ Beso su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.- _Ayer te dolió y hoy...-_

- _Estaré bien, solo duele la primera vez...-_ lo beso con ternura para tranquilizarlo. Lo sentía ansioso y frustrado por hacerle el amor, aun así ella debía calmarlo, después de todo era la culpable de su estado.- _yo...yo también quiero_.-Lo vio sonríe con aquel brillo en sus ojos.- _Y te amo tal cual eres, pervertido o no yo te amo.-_

Naruto no respondió solamente la apego más a su cuerpo sonriendo devorando su boca mientras sus manos se deleitaban viajando y apretando sus curvas.

- _Yo también te amo Hinata, tímida o no , rara o no, igual_ _ **te amo y te amaré ayer**_ _ **hoy y mañana**_ _.-_

Hinata sonrió y pensó que después de todo, cuando se puede pensar en el _**ayer**_ sin pena y en el _**mañana sin miedo**_ , uno se está acercando a la verdadera felicidad y ellos lo estaban haciendo.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado y lo disfrutarán tanto como yo._

 _Tenía ganas de hacer uno así ya que mi mente es muy pervertida y esto es como "uuff! mierda, iba para K+ y terminó en T"_

 _en fin …_

 _Espero que no quedará tan...¿Cursi?_

 _Dejénme saber en sus comentarios (que son gratis, no te cobran por escribir) su opinión_

 _si les ha gustado. Desde aquí les agradezco a todos los comentarios que recibió Posesivo y su final , gracias de todo corazón._

 _Nos vemos en próximas actualizaciones._

 _Un saludo de..._

 _Tenshou Getsuga._


End file.
